Double Date
by Baby Ballou
Summary: Heh. Josh goes to Mimi's house to pick her up. He sees Izzy there, and ends up dragging his friend Sari along on a double date!


Josh tapped on the apartment door. He stepped back and waited, thinking who might anser it. It could be Mr. Tachikawa, who would be clean shaven and dressed in his usual: neatly pressed khakies and a crisp, clean sweater. Or it could be Mrs. Tachikawa, wearing the days jumper over another sweet smelling white turtle neck shirt. Or maybe, just maybe, it could be Mimi, wearing her typical mini skirt, newest shirt, and those boots that went up to her knees. A smile crept across Josh's face at the thought of Mimi answering the door. She would yank the door open, smile, and say - The door was yanked open. Deffinently not Mrs. Tachikawa. A smiling face popped out. Red hair...deffinently not Mr. Tachikawa. But wait, Mimi's hair was pink....a surprised look, and then, "Hi! You must be Josh!" A "You must be"....this boy was new!  
  
Josh was surprised. A boy? In Mimi's apartment? That WASN'T him? Something was up, he could tell. Who in the world could he be? Surely the boy would introduce hims - they boy started to talk again. "You must be Josh....I'm Izzy, Mimi's friend from Japan!" Josh blinked. He had nothing to worry about! This was one of those Japanese kids....Mimi claimed she felt nothing for any of the guys there....cute as Matt was, sweet as Izzy was, and funny as Tai....Josh felt like jumping for joy. It was ok! He was about to ask Izzy why he was here, when Mimi walked out.  
  
"Hi Josh! Hi Izzy!! What's going on? I see you guys have met each other." She grabbed her purse from the door. "Ready to go, Josh? We have to take Izzy with us, show him 'round. But if you know anyone that's single, I'm sure we could take her and Izzy on a double date....?" Josh stared at Mimi like she was crazy. Izzy rolled his eyes. "Mimi," said Izzy, "I'm 14....where as Josh is 12....I mean, is he gonna have a friend MATURE enough for me?" Josh grinned. "I have a friend...she's 13....but, not exactly the most mature thing I've ever seen....." He laughed, and ran off to call his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ring!* The phone was ringing. Again. Sari groaned and rolled over on the couch. *Ring!* "I'll get it!" She mumbled. "Let me find the remote, first!" Suddenly her T.V. flickered off. "OW!" She had stepped on something. The remote! *Ring!* "I'm COMING!" She muttered, and grabbed the phone. "He-" She started. "Sari? It's Josh. Something important's going on, and I need your help. Can you go out tonight? Hurry up and get dressed like you're going on a date...we'll be there in less than 5 min." The phone clicked off. Sari looked at the phone in wonder. A date? "We'll be there"? And what was Josh's hurry? "I thought you were going on a date with Mimi." She muttered to the phone. *Dit dit dit dit dit dit dit* The dial tone had started.  
  
Sari began to muse. Why exactly should she do what Josh wanted, when he had blown off listening to her complaining AGAIN for Mimi?? That's when that damned voice in her head piped up. "Hmm...maybe because Josh wanted to talk to someone that thinks about more than herself." Sari ran to a mirror. "Where's that off switch??" She mumbled to herself. That voice HAD to be turned off SOMEHOW! The voice continued. "This sounds urgent. Josh was sure in a hurry...and it's a date...you know that you were just going to complain to Josh that you're ALWAYS home alone on Friday nights!" Sari rolled her eyes, but desided she'd do this...because then Josh would be in HER debt for once. Sari pushed herself away from the mirror, and ran into her room to hunt down the perfect outfit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, Josh stood outside a doorway. This time, it was to a house, and he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Mimi and Izzy. Josh leaned over, and rang the doorbell again. 7 times....Mrs. Wise had answered the first time, and said that she'd send Sari right away. Of course, Sari was going to make tonight hard for Josh. Because he hadn't explained to her. Josh leaned over once again, but the door burst open. Izzy looked in, expecting some little girl. No such thing. Instead, a girl of about 13 or 14 stood there. She was wearing a short dress, and had her hair up in curls. She had some make up on, but just a little. She was looking at Josh, and her face was angry.  
  
"Josh," she said. "I refuse to leave this doorway until you tell me what's going on." Josh grinned. "Will I have to make Izzy carry you to dinner?" Sari looked startled. "Izzy?" She asked. Josh's grin grew wider. "Sari, meet Izzy, your blind date. He's Mimi's friend from Japan." Suddenly Sari's eyes found Izzy. Standing away from Josh and Mimi (who was clinging to Josh's arm at the moment) was a red headed teenager. Sari had to admit, for Josh, this was one cute blind date. Sari felt like her knees would give way. She made a small prayer. God, if my knees give way....please...let Izzy catch me! And stare into my eyes with those georgous eyes of his....  
  
Suddenly Sari snapped to. She may have been pleased, but Josh didn't yet know it. And oh, how much fun it would be to play mad at him! She glared at him. "You set me up on a DOUBLE DATE?" Izzy looked almost afraid. He glanced at Josh, who was perfectly calm. "Cool it" he told her. "Or I'll leave you at the resteraunt." Sari looked evenly at Josh. "You wouldn't dare." Josh just grinned, but Sari knew he was DYING to say "Oh, yes I would." Sari looked at Izzy again, and desided that she would be a good girl tonight. "Ok" she sighed "I'll go." Josh grinned, and Izzy offered her his arm. Sari couldn't help but sigh. Tonight, she thought, will be the first night of many.....and grinned at Izzy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josh glanced across the table. The candle's flicker lit Mimi's face with a rosy glow. He wished that he would eat HER, instead of the inedible food served at the Chow Du Mane. He looked at her hair. So soft and pink and perfect. He looked into her eyes. So sweet and caring and loving. He looked at her lips. So tender and red and juicy. He looked at her cheeks. So - the waiter arrived. "Welcome, Madames, Misures! May I take your order?" Josh looked at Mimi. "I think" he started "that the lovely lady here would like a plate of your home style spaghetti." The waiter nodded. "And for you?" Josh kept his gaze on Mimi. "I will share with the lady." The waiter nodded, and held back a smile.  
  
"And you?" He looked over at Izzy and Sari. Sari caught Izzy's eye. He nodded his head towards Josh, and pointed to the menu. Sari smiled, and nodded her head. "My date would like a plate of your home style spaghetti with meatballs, and I will share with her." The waiter looked at Izzy. "Would misure like a sepperate plate?" Izzy looked at Sari. She batted her eyelashes. Izzy grinned at the waiter. "No, we can share." Mimi and Josh looked at Izzy like he was crazy, and the waiter walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josh was looking at Mimi....again....she caught him looking, and smiled at him coyly. Josh could feel his cheeks turning red. He couldn't help steal a peek at Izzy and Sari, to make sure they won't looking. No, Sari had Izzy around her finger. The two were staring at each other...and God knows what was going on under the table. Speaking of under the table....Josh felt something touch his leg. What the? He was too scared to look under...he looked at Mimi...DAMN that girl could be a temptress....she had such a cute, almost inocent look on her face. But sitting in her eyes was a look of playfulness. Mimi's leg had found it's way to Josh's! Mimi's look was so tempting, Josh had to resist the urge to push her down onto the table and kiss her, carress her skin, tassle her hair...Josh sighed. How nice that would be! Josh was close to doing so, when the waiter arrived, again.  
  
"Misures...who shall pay the bill? Surely one of you? Your food is done...unless, you would like desert?" Josh wanted desert. He wanted it BAD. But not the chocolate delicassies that this resteraunt sold. No, he wanted Mimi. Josh looked at Izzy, expecting him to help pay the bill. Where his eyes playing tricks on him? Sari, having FUN? Sure enough, sitting at the same table as Josh and Mimi, were Sari and Izzy. And Josh's Mimi fantasies were just about true....with Sari and Izzy.  
  
Sari, complaining, lazy, Sari, was sitting in Izzy's lap. He was talking to her and kissing her, like one would do to a little baby or adorable child. But the look in his eyes showed Josh that Izzy didn't think of her as a child. He saw her as a teen...though, how anyone could see that, Josh had no clue. Josh looked at Mimi. She wasn't looking at Sari and Izzy. She was looking at Josh. She had the cutest pout, and that temptress look in her eyes again. Josh was going to go crazy if he didn't get out of there, and SOON! Suddenly Josh remembered the bill. He looked up at the waiter. "I'll pay for it." The waiter smiled, and went off. Josh payed the bill, and he and Mimi pried Sari from Izzy's lap.  
  
Josh breathed in the cold night air. He had a plan. He'd dump Sari and Izzy at Sari's house, and he and Mimi could have their fun for the night. The only problem was, they had to walk through a park. A park, that was full of trees. And benches. And it was dark out. Nobody around but couples full of love. And those benches...Josh was afraid of what would happen to a bench if Izzy and Sari got to it. But then he looked at Mimi. Again, she looked adorably sexy....and again, she had her tempting look. How could Josh avoid the park? The dark park, and those benches. Josh looked away from Mimi's face. The park! The dark park, and those benches...Josh grabbed her hand, and found a bench.  
  
Ever find how, in a park, there's benches everywhere? And on the bench, what can you find? An elderly couple, taking a break during their walk. A small family, sitting and feeding the birds with bread. Or, a young couple, kissing as if it were the end of the world. In this dark park at night, what could you have found on the bench? An elderly couple? They were in bed for the night. A small family? They were home, watching the television before bed. A young couple? Oh yes. And if the end of the world were to arrive tomorrow, trust me...Josh and Mimi would be ready. And if tomorrow Izzy was put on a plane and sent back to Japan, Sari and Izzy would be full of kisses.  
  
Josh pulled away from about the 50 millionth kiss (he had lost count at about 25 million) and glanced at his watch. 12:00 A.M. WHAT? He wasn't seeing right...the kisses had clouded his mind....Josh rubbed his eyes, and looked at his watch. 12:00 A.M. Oh no....his parents would KILL him...out on a date until MIDNIGHT?  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Lovestruck was up and about. He got Mimi up. Sari and Izzy, Sari and Izzy! WHERE WERE SARI AND IZZY??? Josh was freaking out. He ran around the park bench. Where were they? Josh was about to pull his hair out, when he heard a giggle. He turned around...there were Sari and Izzy, sitting on a park bench. Josh sighed. Time to be leaving. He got Sari and Izzy, and put his arm around Mimi's waist. And the group was off.  
  
Josh taped on the apartment door. He stepped back and waited, thinking who might anser it. It could be Mr. Tachikawa, who would be clean shaven and dressed in his usual: neatly pressed khakies and a crisp, clean sweater. Or it could be Mrs. Tachikawa, wearing the days jumper over another sweet smelling white turtle neck shirt. The door opened, and there stood Mrs. Tachikawa. "Hello, Josh." She answered. She smiled warmly. "I see that you have Mimi back home, safe and sound. Would you like an extra minute?"  
  
Josh was bewildered. Wasn't it midnight? He looked at Mrs. Tachikawa's face. "What time is it?" Mrs. Tachikawa smiled. "10:30, dear. Mimi's back on time as you promised." Josh stared. "So," asked Mrs. Tachikawa "how 'bout that minute?" Josh grinned, and nodded his head. Mrs. Tachikawa shut the door, and Josh looked at Mimi. She smiled. "I had a great time tonight. I guess we need Sari and Izzy to tag along some more!" and with that, Mimi leaned in, gave Josh her goodnight kiss, and went in. Josh sighed. What a night that had been! But maybe Mimi was right....maybe Sari, cranky, ol' Sari, was needed for a night of fun. Josh laughed, and walked towards his house, letting Izzy take Sari home. 


End file.
